


In A (Super)Natural World

by OneEyedBuck



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Beomgyu got trapped in a mirror, Gen, Huening Kai family mention, Kumiho Kang Taehyun, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedBuck/pseuds/OneEyedBuck
Summary: A collection of stories with the TXT boys living in a (super)natural world. There's no plot, just vibes and a *little* conflict.
Kudos: 5





	1. A Lost Boy In A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters in this series are kinda old. Like, the most recent one was written in July 2020.  
> I might do something with these stories, but school is kind of a bitch this year so I'm not sure if new additions will be possible.

Soobin walked into his bathroom, he was still tired, but he was ready to start the day. He was doing his regular morning routine, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, until-  


"Hey? Hey!" Someone called out to Soobin, he almost choked on his toothbrush. He frantically looked around, but it was just him in the bathroom. "Soobin! Look at yourself!" The same voice said again, and Soobin did indeed look at himself in the mirror. But… it wasn't him in the reflection. It was a brown haired boy with a sweatshirt.  
Soobin looked at him with his head tilted. "Who, who are you?" He asked.  


"I'm Beomgyu." He introduced. "Honestly, you seem pretty relaxed about this!" Beomgyu exclaimed. "Yeonjun was the last person here, he-" Soobin lightly smacked the mirror and pointed to Beomgyu.  


"I don't know who Yeonjun is, but how did you get… stuck?" He was more concerned then surprised.  


Beomgyu puffed up his cheeks. “Long story, actually, you sure you wanna hear it?” He asked, Soobin quickly nodded.  


Beomgyu cleared his throat. “Well, it all started when I was still in high school, some pretty weird stuff went down. Whenever a fire got out of control in science, none of our fire extinguishers could put them out. Our school pool would just randomly drain, our swim team would be very, very angry.”  


“You sure your school wasn’t falling apart?” Soobin joked, Beomgyu shrugged.  


“I don’t know if you’re being serious, but it probably was… but anyway! Weird stuff was happening, but somehow nobody got hurt. So everything was cool and good! But later in the year, some of my classmates would disappear in the bathroom.” He sighed. “I was one of them. So now I travel in pieces of glass, it’s fun watching other people do things, but I miss my friends, my school…” Beomgyu put his elbows up in the sink reflection and stared off in the distance.  


“Oh, wow, I just made myself even more sad.” He laughed to himself. “Hey, I remember Yeonjun left behind a notebook here when he moved away.” Beomgyu suddenly said. Soobin looked around, then back at the mirror.  


“What does that have to do with anything?” Soobin asked.  


“I just thought it looked cool, the cover was brown and we stuck a bunch of stickers on it.” Beomgyu shrugged while getting up from the sink. Soobin opened his mouth, what did he mean by “we?” Beomgyu kept on talking though.  


“Can you find it?” Beomgyu asked with puppy eyes.  


“But… where is it?” Soobin asked.  


“There’s an attic somewhere, it should be near a hand mirror...” Beomgyu replied. Soobin suddenly remembered a door in the closet. He never bothered to check it.  


“Oh, uh, sure.” Soobin nodded and went to the closet. Once he was inside, he looked up at the string dangling from the ceiling. Soobin could easily grab it, he pulled it down, the door from above let down a dark wooden ladder. Soobin looked at it for awhile, it looked old, what if it fell? He sighed though. “Just get the notebook, it’s nothing.” He hesitantly climbed the ladder.  


The attic was empty, though, there was a light coming through some small windows. The only thing that was of Soobin’s interest was a dusty hand mirror and a notebook. Soobin picked up the mirror, but again, it wasn’t him in the reflection, it was Beomgyu.  


“Surprise!” He exclaimed. “You found the notebook!” He pointed down to it. “Let’s go downstairs now, even in a mirror the attic gives me the creeps.” Beomgyu shuddered.  


“Man, now I have a good reason for never coming here…” Soobin chuckled to himself as he picked up the notebook and went down the ladder.  


“Do you want me to do anything with it?” Soobin asked as he went to the bedroom.  


“Open to a random page, I just want to see your reaction.” Beomgyu shrugged then stared at the notebook. Soobin flipped right to the end, revealing charred and ripped pages.  


“Did you ever try to destroy this?” He put the paper up to Beomgyu, the mirror started to heat up.  


“What’s going on? It’s hot, it’s HOT-” He was hyperventilating, but the glass fell to the floor.  


“BEOMGYU!” Soobin yelled as he dropped the mirror. He tried to gather whatever glass together. His hand was left bleeding, but Beomgyu’s face could be seen in the shards he collected.  


“That… was painful.” Beomgyu coughed. “But I think something was trying to pull me out!” He quickly added. “I can finally leave this glass prison!” Beomgyu gasped, he then ran out of the shard pile. Distant cheers were heard.  


Soobin stared at the notebook though. How could that make Beomgyu leave? What made those ruined pages so special?


	2. Forgotten Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huening Kai wakes up in his old school with barely any memories of it.
> 
> He doesn't even remember anything about himself.

Rain was beating down on the old school with broken walls and shattered windows. There wasn’t anybody inside except… all except for a boy in the empty classroom.

Huening Kai jolted up from the floor, as if someone forced him to be awake. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around the dusty room, desks and chairs were lying on the ground, and a giant whiteboard at the front was covered in spray paint.  
“What the heck? I fell asleep?” He looked down at himself, he wore a blue striped shirt and gray pants. “I don’t even know what this place even is…” Huening Kai slowly got up, but he heard something fall on his feet when he stood up. He looked at the floor, there was a fallen backpack. Huening Kai picked it up and unzipped it.

There were a few snacks and a phone inside, but something bright orange was buried under those things. Huening Kai dug it out, only to pull out a brown notebook with his name on it, and a half empty pill bottle, the label was scratched out. Any sign of words have been erased. “Huh. Weird.” He took a closer look at the pill bottle. “Was I sick? I don’t even know what these are though.” Huening Kai put the bottle back in the backpack and opened the notebook to a random spot. He squinted at the page he read, the rain barely gave him light.

“Alright! Does this even say anything? Uh...” Huening Kai took a long stare at the page. “My classmates have gone missing, I don’t know much about them, except for Beomgyu. He’s one of my friends! Of course I would be worried! Anyone would’ve been.” He started to read to himself. “Everyone was panicking actually. It was really weird. It even got in the way of some classes. The police tried the best they could to find them, but they barely got anything… I’m gonna have to sneak out to go to my school.” Huening Kai paused. “Was… Was I that irresponsible?” He asked himself, but he quickly shook his head and continued reading. “I want to find more, at least something. Even if it ends up being some ghost stuff, I just want it to be connected to Beomgyu’s disappearance.” Huening Kai slowly closed the notebook and put it back along with the pill bottle.

“I… I guess I’m here to explore. I don’t even know who Beomgyu is, but I hope he’s here.” He sighed and took out the phone. It wasn’t fully charged, but it thankfully wasn’t close to dying either. He used the screen as a flashlight and walked out the room.

The hallway had lights that were barely working. Lockers were lined up against the wall, but they were all destroyed in some way. “Ok, ok… the ghost stuff seems the most likely if the police people didn’t find anything.” Huening Kai mumbled as he walked through the hallways. “If I were a ghost, where would I be?” 

After walking around the halls, Huening Kai ended up at the back of the school. He looked around, nothing was sticking out to him, but an eerie glow came from a set of two doors. Huening Kai found himself walking toward it without any second thoughts. Nothing came out of his mouth as he swung the door open.

The glow started to fade away, but Huening Kai found himself in a gymnasium. Like every other room he stepped in, a lot of it was vandalized. But Huening Kai stood there, watching someone in front him.

A girl was kneeling down at the center of the gym, wearing a black jacket and jeans. She had long, dark brown hair up to her back. Huening Kai turned off the phone and stared at her. Huening Kai took a deep breath. “Do y-you know who B-Beomgyu is?” He nervously asked, the girl quickly turned around and her eyes widened.

“Kai?” She softly said as she went up to him. “It’s you! It’s been years-”

“YEARS? I’ve been here for YEARS?” He wanted to scream, but the girl suddenly hugged him. 

“Do you not remember me? I’m Lea, I was your sister...” Huening Kai heard a popping noise from behind him, then, something pierced into his back. He didn’t know what came into him, he pushed Lea to the floor with all of his strength. 

“I don’t even know you!” Huening Kai cried. “I don’t even know where my family is!” 

Lea got up from the floor, but… her body started to shift. Her hair turned into twisted, jet black horns, and her facial features were completely gone. “You’re asking about that kid, your friend, Beomgyu, right?” She asked. “He’s missing, but you already know that. You won’t find him. Not in person, anyway.” She disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

Huening Kai sighed and kicked the ground. “Thanks for something...” He started to walk out of the gym.

“So, I went through all of this trouble for nothing.” He started to talk to himself again. “Went to this school, went to sleep, then tried to solve a problem I don’t remember.” Huening Kai angrily said. “If I could just find the entrance, then this would be over-” He heard other footsteps in the hall.

“You said that you were gonna take me to your school, but why on a rainy day?” A male voice asked.

“How am I supposed to predict the weather?” Another voice answered.

“Eh, fair point.” Huening Kai went up to the door, but a bright light shined through the cracks. “Wait, someone else is here?”

He put his hands over his mouth, trying not to scream anything. Going out the door wasn’t safe… Huening Kai’s head spun around the room, looking for another exit, but the door opened. A tall boy with a bright flashlight stood in front of Huening Kai. He could barely make him out, but that didn’t matter. Huening Kai ran out the door, shoving the tall boy to the side. All of a sudden, finding a way out didn’t matter anymore… The boy started to run after Huening Kai, but he could barely catch up with him. 

Huening Kai felt like he was running for hours. He suddenly stopped and tried to take in the new part of the school. From what Huening Kai could see, he was at a dead end. There were a couple of other doors in the walls, Huening Kai opened the one that was nearest to him and shut it. 

Huening Kai almost gagged when he went inside. The room has the scent of bleach everywhere. He covered his nose with his shirt and looked around. There was a small iron shelf and lots of wood on the ground. On the wall, there was a half open window, leaking out rain water. “Hm…” Huening Kai looked at the shelf and tried to drag it to the door. It made a noise that reminded Huening Kai of nails on a chalkboard, but he thought it could barricade the door. He sighed with relief and sat down on the floor, Huening Kai didn’t care about the mess now.

Huening Kai was still catching his breath, when all of a sudden he heard someone jiggle the doorknob. His heart was racing as he got up and he pushed the shelf against the door until the doorknob stopped. Huening Kai let go of the shelf, but he didn’t sit back down. “Hey, let me handle this.” One of the voices said from outside. Was he gonna kick the door down? Huening Kai went up to the window.

“I don’t think I’ll die… I guess my legs would break?” Huening Kai said as he looked down. He pushed the window up, but suddenly-

“Huening… Kai?” A voice called out, it sounded like the speaker was underwater. He backed away from the window and looked around. No one was in the room, the door was still blocked… 

“Hey, voice, am I hearing things?” Huening Kai asked it. “A lot happened, and I need to make sure I’m not going crazy.” 

“Just pull down the window. A lot has happened to me too…” Huening Kai was hesitant, but he did what the voice told him to do. He was left staring at the window.

“What am I supposed to be looking at? There’s dark clouds and- OH MY GOD THAT’S NOT ME!” In the window reflection, there was a boy wearing a sweatshirt, it certainly wasn’t Huening Kai. 

The boy in the reflection waved. “Where have you been? I would’ve gone looking for you! But that’s a story I’ve explained twice.” He shrugged. Huening Kai was staring at him, dumbfounded.

“Hey, I don’t know anyone!” He took off his backpack and showed the boy his notebook. “I guess this is my diary of some sort? I was looking for someone named Beomgyu, but other than that, I know nothing.” He told him as he put the notebook back, but the boy gasped. 

“I’m Beomgyu, your search is now over!” He smiled, but that slowly went away. “Y-you don’t r-remember me?” Beomgyu asked while pointing to himself. Huening Kai didn’t want to answer, but he nodded. “But… we had so much fun together! We got in trouble by the teachers almost every week, but after school? We would always hang out at your house…” Beomgyu’s eyes started well up. “I’m gonna go outside.” He took a deep breath and walked out of the window. Huening Kai was left staring at his own reflection.

“...I wish I knew you.” Huening Kai said as he went to the door and moved the shelf out of the way. “I just wish I knew what happened! I guess I could just make new memories with Beomgyu, but he’s in a freaking window!” He swung the door open, the tall boy was still there, but his flashlight was gone. He wore a white shirt and had brown hair. 

“Are you another person I forgot about?” Huening Kai asked with his head tilted, the tall boy shook his head.

“I don’t know you either.” He replied. “I’m Soobin. I guess I brought Beomgyu here?”

“I’m Huening Kai.” He replied back. “Do you know where Beomgyu is? He… He left suddenly.” Huening Kai quietly said. Soobin nodded and looked into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny mirror. 

“Are you doing ok now?” He softly asked while looking down at the mirror. Huening Kai went from confused to bewildered.

“Yeah… I found one of my friends here, I guess that’s something!” Was that Beomgyu? Soobin was talking to Beomgyu? “We searched everywhere though, but we only found Kai…” Huening Kai wanted to interrupt, but he thought it was better to stay silent about Lea. “Can we go outside?” Soobin put the mirror back into his pocket and started to walk, Huening Kai followed him.

“Was that Beomgyu? I saw him in the window, but now he’s…” Huening Kai pointed to his pocket. “He’s in there?”

“Yeah, I really don’t know why, but yeah.” Soobin casually answered. “I’m not even sure if Beomgyu knows, that’s how weird it is.” No one said anything as they went around the school. Soobin would sometimes get Beomgyu out to guide him around, but no one started an actual conversation.

The two found the entrance to the school, and so they stepped outside. The rain had finally stopped, but the sidewalk leading to the school was still wet. Even the dead grass surrounding the school was muddy. Soobin walked to the end of the sidewalk and sat by the edge. Huening Kai ran after him and sat down with him. “Hey, how’d you even get here?” Huening Kai turned to Soobin. He pointed to a bike with a basket a few feet away from them. 

“Well, now I know you guys are outside!” Beomgyu yelled out. “...Can you pull me out?” Soobin put Beomgyu next to him. “Kai, do you remember where your house is? Because I don’t.” He sighed. 

“I don’t either.” Huening Kai answered as he grabbed the mirror, Soobin leaned back from surprise. “I guess it would be nearby? I don’t think we can just knock on people’s doors though.” Soobin scratched his head.

“We can be roommates?” Soobin offered. “Leaving you behind doesn’t really feel right. I won’t be around all the time, I got work and stuff.”

“But I’ll be there all the time!” Beomgyu suddenly yelled out, Huening Kai almost dropped him. 

“R-really? Thank you!” Huening Kai was almost bowing. “But how are we gonna get back to your home?” He asked with his head tilted. “All you have is a bike…” From another pocket, Soobin pulled out a phone. 

“I could just call a friend.” He said while gesturing to it. “Not really sure how I can fit my bike in a car though…” Soobin mumbled as he unlocked his phone. As his phone rang, Huening Kai looked down at the hand mirror.

“Hey, Beomgyu? We have a lot of catching up to do…”


	3. The Nighttime Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huening Kai and Beomgyu are together at the town. Soobin isn't here so it's just two kids chilling at an ice cream shop. Everything gets weird when it becomes nighttime with no warning though.

Huening Kai was sitting down at the local ice cream shop, the inside was bursting with colors. Beomgyu… was next to him, as his reflection, against the windows near the entrance. 

“We’ve been out here for that long?” Huening Kai looked out the glass walls, the sun was sitting on the horizon and the blue sky now had bits of orange hues. Beomgyu simply shrugged. 

“Don’t think about it!” He replied. “Soobin probably isn’t home anyway…” Beomgyu sighed. “I don’t think he ever told us where we worked.” Huening Kai nodded as he looked down at his half melted ice cream. “Are you gonna finish that?” Beomgyu suddenly asked as he pointed to his cup. “It looks like some sort of witches brew.” He added with slight disgust. Huening Kai looked at him with confusion, then slowly shook his head. 

“If you put it that way, no.” Huening Kai got up and picked up the small cup. “It was still tasty when it wasn’t melted.” He threw the cup away and stepped up from his seat. 

“Aw man, you’re gonna go outside?” Beomgyu followed him. 

“Can you stop bugging me about your mirror?” Huening Kai asked as he pulled a small one out of his pocket. “No one’s gonna look… I’ve gotten enough weird looks ever since you guys found me at my school.” He opened the door and ran over to the nearest bench. Beomgyu was still there in the hand mirror, but not as visible... Huening Kai put Beomgyu next to him. 

“Can you really blame them? You’ve been missing for years!” Beomgyu exclaimed with his hands up. “Now you’re just- BAM! Here!” His hands slowly went down and started to scratch his head. “I don’t think anyone asked us about you though…” 

“Us? You’re my freaking reflection!” Huening Kai facepalmed, his hands slid down his face. “But… good point. I’m kinda glad no one asked though. What am I supposed to do? Explain an entire morning to them?” Huening Kai couldn’t even explain what happened that morning to Soobin and Beomgyu. They didn’t even know about the unknown pill bottle, all of the pages of his notebook, Lea… He suddenly perked up. “You there?” Huening Kai looked at Beomgyu, now staring off into the distance. 

“It’s… night.” Beomgyu commented. Huening Kai opened his mouth for a moment, but nothing came out. Suddenly, the sky became dark, and the moon now took the sun’s place. It was like someone flipped a lightswitch. The ice cream shop had a flashing closed sign hanging behind the door, but the lampposts on the sidewalk weren't on. Huening Kai got up from the bench and tried to look around the darkness. 

“Do you see a-anything?” Huening Kai worriedly asked Beomgyu. “Maybe it’s a p-power outage. I HOPE it’s a power outage…” He started to claw at his hair while waiting for a reply. Something about this was odd to anyone, but to Huening Kai, this was headache inducing… 

“Nope! I can’t see either…” Beomgyu replied with disappointment. “BUT! Something… non-human is here.” 

“What do you mean by non-human?!” Could… could it be Lea? That dreaded ghost girl that claimed to be his sister- 

“It’s not human! That’s all I can say…” Beomgyu scoffed. “Whoever it is, it’s standing behind all these stores.” 

“...I’m going home.” Huening Kai huffed as he picked up Beomgyu. It was only a few blocks away, and whatever this thing was, he didn’t want to deal with it... 

“We HAVE to go back there.” 

“Look, I love you! We’re good friends! But you’re out of your mind…” 

Beomgyu snorted. “Aw, you love me?” He threw his head back and laughed loudly. “But seriously, I don’t think it’s a power outage.” 

“Isn’t there like… glass back there?” 

“...Let me check.” The silhouette of Beomgyu left Huening Kai’s sight. The sound of footsteps were then followed by a metallic thud. “OW!” Huening Kai flinched as he returned with a small scar on his forehead. “To answer your question… no. Now, can we PLEASE go back there?” 

Huening Kai sighed, his grip on the hand mirror was tighter than before. “If we die, it’s your fault.” He reluctantly started to walk to the back of all of the buildings. He held his hands out in front of him to make sure he didn’t trip. 

Huening Kai could still barely see, there were some outlines of garbage cans and flickering lights lined up against the buildings, but other than that, it was just open space. “I don’t see anything…” Huening Kai said as he looked down at Beomgyu. There was… no response. He held the mirror up to his face, but it was just Huening Kai. Regular old Huening Kai with a regular shirt… He pocketed the mirror and tried to walk around. At least he had some light this time. 

After blindly walking around, Huening Kai sat against the walls. “Should… I just wait for something?” He wondered. “Was I scared for nothing?” Huening Kai looked down at his pocket. “Is this a prank?!” He said to the mirror, but there still was no Beomgyu- 

There was a tiny yip coming from next to him. Huening Kai jolted his head to the direction he heard it from… a small fox was trotting towards him. Was it rabid? No… it looked calm for the most part. The only thing suspicious about it was that it had two tails, but Huening Kai didn’t want to believe it. 

The fox put its head under his arm. “You want to be… petted?” Huening Kai asked. This was the last wild animal interaction he thought he would have, but he still stroked its head, it tried to paw at Huening Kai’s hand, but he didn’t move. “I guess we can be buddies. Have you seen anything strange lately?” The fox obviously didn’t reply, but it did tilt its head like it was confused. “I mean, Beomgyu is missing, but I can’t exactly look for him...” He then looked up at the sky. “All we can do is wait.” His head dropped down to look at the fox again. It was now sleeping with its head on Huening Kai’s lap. “...Sleeping seems nice.” He nodded as he slowly closed his eyes. 

After a few seconds though… Huening Kai felt something drag him by his feet. He opened one eye… a red haired boy wearing a beret and a hanbok was carrying him. He squinted at the boy, but then realization hit him like a brick. The fox he met earlier had two tails, creatures like those can’t be real… can it? “A KUMIHO!?” Huening Kai screamed out, the boy then dropped him. 

“My name is TAEHYUN, thank you very much!” He said with his arms to his hips. Huening Kai staggered up. 

“Oh… oh my god, you’re gonna e-eat me?” Huening Kai looked up at him. Taehyun looked at him with confusion. 

“That’s what we’re known for? Geez...” He asked, but then nodded. “But, more or less.” Huening Kai didn’t want to know what happened next, he turned around and tried to sprint away. “Hey! Don’t you want to know about your friend?” Taehyun suddenly called out. Huening Kai skidded on the asphalt and slowly turned around. He flicked his wrist, and Beomgyu’s mirror seemed to appear out of thin air. From what Huening Kai could see, no one was in there, but he still, he ran towards him. He just wanted to grab the mirror from Taehyun- 

“HELLO?” Someone yelled out, but it sounded like they were underwater. “KAI?! I… I can’t move anywhere…” Taehyun looked at the mirror with disgust. 

“I thought he was gone.” Taehyun huffed, then put his arm out. “Oh well. I can’t really take him anyway...” He dropped the mirror in front of him, Huening Kai was just about to grab it but… there was the sound of glass shattering when it hit the ground. Huening Kai straightened himself, and then they both locked eyes. Taehyun looked blank, but then he started to walk towards him. Huening Kai simply stood there. What was he trying to do? Taehyun started to bare his teeth… was he actually gonna eat him? Huening Kai tried to run away, but Taehyun pushed him down on the ground, everything started to look blurry. Was this gonna be it? Getting eaten by some mythical fox boy? Tears started to form in his eyes, he wasn’t even sure what Taehyun was doing, he just looked like a bunch of blobs. Why is this so scary- 

Before he could say anything, Taehyun wiped Huening Kai’s tears with his sleeve, everything became clear again. He had a soft look on his face, and yet, there was also some confusion. Taehyun slowly got off from him… was this a trap? Was he planning to do something else? Huening Kai got up as well, but as soon as he got on his feet, Taehyun disappeared in a puff of smoke. “He… he just straight up left?” Huening Kai said to himself, but then he quickly shook his head. Maybe he was planning something, he had to leave, but first… He went up to the fallen mirror and picked it up. It… wasn’t as damaged as Huening Kai thought it would be. The mirror was cracked a little, there were some tiny shards that fell out, but other than that, it was basically intact. And to Huening Kai’s relief, Beomgyu was still there, but it looked like he was asleep, and everything around him in that mirror was pitch black. But Beomgyu was still there, and that’s what mattered the most to him. 

Huening Kai made his way back home, Beomgyu tight in his hand. A cool breeze was blowing in the air, and the lampposts were working again, giving off a mellow light to the sidewalk. If everything today didn’t happen, then Huening Kai would’ve been happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations you found the fic that was written in July 2020!  
> Jokes aside, posting these fics seem weird though. My writing has changed a LOT these past few months, so this felt like looking at my past self.  
> Anyway, I want to add "lore" soon. Like character backstories and stuff. In A (Super)Natural World is still gonna have its slice of life feel to it.


End file.
